1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a slide fastener and more particularly to an end stop device adapted for use on an open end type of fastener.
2. Prior Art:
There have been proposed many open end type slide fasteners. A common drawback of such fasteners is found in that when the fastener is fully closed, the opposed fastener tapes tend to flare up at their respective upper ends owing to what is commonly termed the "diamond" or guide post of a slider which urges the tape ends apart. As a result, it becomes difficult to sew fasteners having such flared tape ends neatly onto a garment or the like.
An improvement has been made in the art such that an open end type of fastener can be held in closed disposition with respective tape ends aligned and straightened by providing a substantially V-shaped opening between the opposed tape ends for receiving the diamond portion of the slider. While this prior fastener device has accomplished the purpose of preventing the tape ends from getting spread or flared, it has encountered a different drawback in that when starting the slider in the fastener opening direction, the diamond of the slider is liable to impringe upon the endmost or the next to the endmost ones of interlocking fastener elements which are still interengaged within the channel of the slider, and this therefore makes the starting movement of the slider sluggish, sometimes difficult.